The Baby Mystery
by CherryMuser
Summary: The winx and the specialists finished a battle with Valtory. And Bloom,Aisha,Sky, and Nex get turn into babies.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, the winx and specialists are fighting Valtor.(Yes Valtor is alive and he has twin the oldest is Luke and youngest is Izzy)

" Androse Hurricane!" Shouted Aisha.

"Solar flar!" Yelled Stella.

"WINX CONVERGENCE" Bloom shouted.

The winx used their convergence their powers to knock out the twins for a couple seconds. Izzy trapped Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Stella in an electric cage. Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Brandon wentto help them.

On the side, Bloom and Aisha were trying from fall really hard. Sky ran to Bloom and Nex ran to Aisha. ( Yes Aishia is nowdating Nex just look at season 7)

"From old to young to teen to baby let these people be kids" said Luke.

All of a sudden the whole intier place turned white for about 10 seconds.

After that it was quiet. Tecna, Musa,Flora, and Stellawere free. The guys were fine. But Aisha, Bloom,Sky, and Nex weren't there. And Luke and Izzy were gone. There remaining started crying. And started to hug their boyfriends.

"Guys, what wrong?" asked Brandon.

" They are gone!" cried Stella

" Who?" asked Helia

"Bloom,Sky,Aisha, and Nex" cried Flora.

The girl started to cry more but eventually the guys went to Red Fountain and the girl went to Alfea.

( _Flora's P.O.V)_

Me and most of the girlsgot into our rooms but surprisingly Bloom's bed wasn't there so as Lockette's bed. So I decided to go to Stella's room.

 _(Stella's P.O.V)_

I was in my room and then Flora comes in and asks about Aisha's things. We went into her room and nothing was there. Her bed, wasn't there. Her pixie wasn't there or her pixies bed.

 _(Regular P.O.V.)_

Stella and Flora went into Tenca and Musa's room. Stella asked "Do you guys see any thing weird or different in our dorm?" "I have" admitted Musa. The others were surprised about what Musa said.

Musa should them where she hear the noises. There an extra room in their dorm. She opened the door and found Bloom and Aisha's things in there. And the were 2 kids in the room, one had red hair like Bloom and the other dark brown hair like Aisha.


	2. Chapter 2

~ At Red Fountain~

All of the guys entered their dorm room in shock. They were so shock and scared that even wouldn't talk to each for 2 hours!

But finally, Riven said " Guys, we can't just sit here and do nothing we have to get over it."

Then all of a sudden the guys heard snoring. " What was that?" Timmy asked.

Brandon started to walk quietly towards the noises.

Why is there an extra room thought Brandon.

Finally, Brandon opened the door and saw 2 shadows of 2 little boys. He signaled for the other guys to come.

One of the boys had blonde hair like Sky and the other had dark blue grayish hair like Nex. "I think we should check on them in the morning it's like 11:30 in the night" said Timmy.

~At Alfea in the Morning~

Tecna,Musa,Stella,and Flora are getting ready for the when they hear footsteps. They quickly ran out of their rooms and saw the 2 girls that were sleeping in the extra room. They were sitting down on the couch staring at the walls.

"Hi girls" said Flora. Now the girls started to stare at Flora. The place was quiet. The other girls went to sit down on the other couch. Flora continued, " So what are your names?"

"My name is Bloom and this is Aisha" the red haired girl said. Flora started to stare at the other girl on the other couch with confused faces.

Can these 2 girls be Aisha and Bloom? Thought Flora to herself. Flora started to eye the other girls.

"So girls, do you have a crush or like a boy you like?" asked Flora.

Tecna and Musa had surprised looks on their faces. But Stella knew where Flora was going.

Bloom's face was looking confused. But eventually, Aisha said, " Yes we do. I like Nex and Bloom likes Sky."

"So do you girls want to see them today?" asked Stella. Both of the little girl nodded. So Stella changed Aisha and Bloom's PJ' to their causal.( their causal from season 5)

~At Red Fountain~

All the boys got up really late, like around 11:00 AM the next day. Timmy was the first up , then Helia, Riven, last Brandon. When they were all done they sat on the couches in their living room.

Then, the guys hear footsteps coming out of the extra room. There stood the 2 boys who looked like Nex and Sky and was sleeping in the extra room stepped out into the living room. Sky was wearing an ocean blue v- neck with short cankies. Nex was wearing a blue and yellow stripped shirt and jean shorts.

"So what's your name?" Helia asked. "Oh I'm Sky and this is Nex" said Sky. All the guys looked at each other. Soon Helia asked, "So boys do you guys like any girls?"

Timmy and Riven had no clue what was going on and had confused looks on their faces. But Brandon knew. "Yeah we do. Well I like Aisha she's really pretty, and Sky likes I mean loves Bloom." joked Nex. Sky shot Nex an evil eye then looked back at the boys on the couch.

Then all of a sudden Brandon's phone rings. It was Stella. "Sorry guys I have to take this." Said Brandon and went into his room.

Brandon answered him phone.

"Hello" said Brandon

" Hey Brandon" Stella said.

" So Stella what's up?"

" So can we meet ALL of us at the Fruity Music Bar at 6 tonight?"

" Ok I'll tell the guys"

"Bye Brandon"

"Bye Stella"


End file.
